Officialy Married
by serienjunkies
Summary: They celebrated a wedding in Denver. Confusing is a daily program and what have the new interns to do with all this?


**Hi guys.**

 **I'm three years late, I know. But I really don't care.**

 **It's pure fluff and only a one shot. I already have three more in store.**

 **Please leave a review and comment how you liked it!**

It was two days after their honeymoon. Emily and Micah were back at work at the Denver Memorial Hospital.

Emily officially got her Badge as Dr. Emily Barnes and she was so happy about it.

She never thought this would ever happen to her.

Sure the beginning was stony and hard but they made it through everything together.

Micah was head over heels for her and she, she didn't even know he had feelings for her.

But this kiss changed everything.

One and a half year later they got married in a beautiful Church with all her friends and family. They spent their honeymoon in the south, where it was warm and nice. They enjoyed their time together but had to go back eventually.

They got back on Saturday and had to work on Monday.

Now it was Monday morning and Micah parked his car.

They agreed to be professional at work.

The new interns already started a week ago and didn't knew about the marriage.

It would be funny to see their reactions.

Micah gave Emily a kiss and they both got out of the car and walked in.

Emily saw Tyra and they both walked to the locker room changing.

Rounds started exact at 8am.

But Tyra and Emily were now Residents so they didn't have to participate.

For today Emily would help Tyra and Micah.

Tomorrow she would get her own cases assigned.

The new interns were still on rounds with Dr. Bandari and Dr. Barnes so Emily and Tyra took blood from patient 559.

Tyra didn't want to go downstairs to Hot-Molly, so Emily said she would wait downstairs for the results.

"Dr. Barnes, here are your test results from patient 559." Molly said and gave her the file.

"Thank you!" Emily said and turned around to go.

"Are you Dr. Barnes sister?" A new intern asked her.

Emily just wanted to answer as the new inter started talking again.

"Do you know if he is dating anyone? I would like to ask him out on a drink." she said.

"Dr.?" Emily asked.

"Dr. Miller" she said.

"Yes he is dating Dr. Miller. Actually I am not his sister, I am his wife." Emily said grinning. She loved to say that she is his wife.

"Oh, then I am sorry to have asked." Dr. Miller said and Emily left.

She searched Tyra and together they looked at the results.

"You missed something downstairs." Emily said to Tyra and she looked at her questioned.

"Dr. Miller thought I would be Micah sister. She wanted to ask him out." she said almost laughing.

Without question, Micah was cute and good looking for the most of womens here and she knew that he loved her.

But it did give her a weird feeling in the gut.

She had to talk with him about it.

"Really?" Tyra asked laughing.

Emily just wanted to say something as her pager went off.

"It's Dr. Barnes, you going to be okay?" Emily asked Tyra.

"Yes Dr. Barnes." Tyra said laughing even more.

Dr. Barnes wanted her to assist with his surgery.

"Dr. Barnes." Emily said looking him in the eyes.

"Dr. Barnes" He said back smiling. God, how he loved that woman.

He couldn't be happier to call her his.

"Ready to start? " He asked her.

"Yes, ready to go." she answered as they put on their scrubs.

Entering the OR Micah introduced her to the patient and what OR they have.

It was an emergency patient with a fracture on his leg.

They needed to fix it.

Micah wanted to let her do the surgery on her own while he would assist her.

He stood right behind her and she could feel his body against hers.

She blushed but set the first cut. She looked up and saw the interns standing outside watching.

There was another intern who winked.

At Micah.

He was hers and no one else.

At work she knew that he wasn't his and he wasn't hers, but the feeling was there.

She didn't want to lose him.

The surgery went by without any complications and an hour later she could patch him up and leaving the OR with Dr. Barnes right behind her.

They removed their scrubs and went outside.

Tyra was standing outside the door waiting for Emily to come to lunch with her.

Micah made his way over to the interns.

She heard one intern asking him if he wanted to go for a drink tonight.

"I think I'm going to spend the night with my wife, maybe we will come later." He answered while giving a wink to Emily.

She smiled and walked away with Tyra,

"That's the second time that an intern wants to go out with him. I really have to talk to him." She said more to herself than to Tyra.

"He loves you Emily, everyone can see that he only wants you.

But I can come with you to the bar tonight?" She said and Emily agreed.

They ate lunch together in Emilys little office/supply closet.

Emily send a short message to her husband,

'We need to talk 2night. xo Emily'

She wrote putting her phone away afterwards.

She talked with Tyra about lots of things while on break but their pager paged them to the Emergency.

Multiple car pile-up.

As always Emily had to do the triage.

After the triage was almost done she heard a "What can I do boss?"

It was Micah, just like the first Time she had to do the triage.

She instructed him on the serious cases that needed to be threatened at first.

Emily looked at an injured aged woman, a few years younger than herself with brown and red hair.

"He's cute." She said and now Emily could give the answer she couldn't give the first time one and a half year ago.

"I know, he's my husband." she said while smiling.

She gave the women a blue post-it, hoping it wouldn't end like the last one.

"Congratulations, I'm sure there are some girls jealous?"

She asked and Emily.

"You don't want to know. I have to go now, looking at other injuries." Emily said while leaving the woman.

An hour later the triage was done and the hospital was almost back to normal.

It was the end of the shift.

Emily and Tyra agreed to meet there at 9pm.

Now it was 6.30 and Micah waited outside his car for Emily.

She got in the car and kissed him.

"What do you want to talk about baby?" God, how she loves it when he calls her baby.

"Not here, talk at home?" She said.

"Sure." he answered, giving her a quick kiss. He started the Engine and drove them home.

To their home.

They arrived home around ten minutes later.

Emily began cooking while Micah helped her, from time to time stealing a kiss from her or hugging her from behind.

She loved that life, she loved him.

She cooked spaghetti with tomato sauce.

They ate dinner talking about the day and just enjoying the presence of each other.

After dinner Micah did the kitchen while Emily did some laundry.

Afterwards they snuggled together on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked curios.

"About the interns and us. I know you are cute and good looking and some of the interns know that too. Dr. Miller as example asked me if I was your sister and if you would like to come for a drink." She said looking at him.

"I know baby, but I just want you. I said that I would bring you with to the bar. Then we can tell them that we are married and it hopefully will stop." He said smiling at her caressing her face.

"Okay, now kiss me." She said leaning in and kissing him. She could never get enough of the feeling to kiss his lips.

They continued to snuggle together.

"Hey baby, today at the triage I threatened a women while you were asking me what to do." She began, he was nodding to tell her she can continue.

"She said you were cute and I said I know, he's my husband." she said while looking at him.

"I love it to call you my husband and I love you!" she said kissing him.

"I love you and I love it to call you mine!" He answered.

It already was 8.45 so they had to get going if they didn't want to be late.

Micah drove them to the bar where they shared their first kiss.

Emily waited at the same spot again.

Micah came towards her turning her around. Just the Tamy was missing. She instantly had a smile on her fache.

He just had to park the car.

He leaned down and kissed her.

They shared a passionate kiss, just like the first.

But they got ripped of each other abruptly.

It turned out to be an Intern who Micah talked to after the surgery.

She looked and Emily and started.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE'S MARRIED!" She shouted.

The intern didn't look at Micah, just at Emily.

Micah laid the arm protectively around Emily and took her further in his arms.

He wanted to say something but Tyra was behind them.

"I think Dr. Barnes is allowed to kiss his wife! Right'" she said sternly and the intern just looked at those three with an open mouth.

"I think you should apologize to my wife!" he said while tightening his arm around her even more.

Probably it should hurt Emily, but no, she just felt safe.

"I'm sorry Dr. Barnes. I didn't know you are his wife." she said honestly.

But Emily didn't know how much she could believe her. But for now she let it go.

Tyra and the intern entered the building, Micah behind them.

But he stopped dead in his tracks as he didn't feel Emily behind him.

"Emily?" he asked her concerned.

She was just starring on the ground.

She didn't want him to see her tears.

"Nothing." She answered, but he could tell she was crying.

"Baby, I'm your husband, you have to tell me when something isn't okay!" He told her, he had told her that about a million times already but it never gets annoying because he loves that about her.

"It's just… Why could…Why did she yell at me like that?" She couldn't form a full sentence.

She really was shaken up.

Micah lifted her head with his finger.

Looking her in the eyes he told her what she needed to her.

"You see that ring? I'm in for the long run with you. I just want you to be my wife, the mother of my kids. I love you, only you!" he gave her a kiss and hugged her.

She swung her arms around his torso and just hugged him, not want to let go of him.

After a few minutes he lifted her had again and cleaned the tears away.

He gave her a kiss and together they walked into the bar.

"Tammy!" He said while holding the door for her. A smile instantly crossed her face.

"Thank you Bob!" she said walking to the table.

All the interns where already there waiting for them.

One of the interns greeted Micah but looked at Emily.

"Can I buy you a drink'" he asked her with a smut grin on his face.

"See this ring? The only man that is allowed to buy me drinks is my husband!" she told him while showing her ring.

"Come on, he isn't even here!" He said slightly drunk and came closer, touching her and she flinched.

The intern couldn't even come any closer and Micah already had her in his arms.

"Actually, her husband is here and doesn't enjoy that someone else wants to buy her a drink!" He said threatening.

"I don't see him anywhere." The intern said grinning wide.

"Dude, he is her husband!" Dr. Miller told him and he backed up.

But Emily had enough, she just wanted to go home.

But she didn't want to tell him that.

"I think my Wife and I are heading home." He said like he would have read her mind.

They said their goodbyes and Emily told Tyra.

She accompanied them outside.

Hugging Emily and waving at Micah she turned around and left into the other directions.

Emily snuggled closer to Micah.

"I'm sorry!" she said, she ruined his evening.

"Don't be sorry Emily, I had enough for this night and a beer on the couch watching TV with my wife sounds more appealing to me!" He said pressing a kiss to her hair.

They arrived at his car and they sat in, Micah driving them home.

The couple enjoyed the rest of the evening snuggling on the couch watching TV.

"Thank you honey for protecting me. I love you!" She said.

"I will always protect you! No matter what. I love you too!" He said.

They shared a kiss and he pulled her closer.


End file.
